Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy
:"The Curse of Princess Ivy" redirects here. For other uses, see The Curse of Princess Ivy (disambiguation). Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy aired as the eighteenth episode of season two of Sofia the First, and fortieth overall. It is the length of two episodes, and produced as the seventeenth and eighteenth episodes in season two. It is the third special, after Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. Summary discovers the secrets of 's special amulet, and can't resist calling a famous princess for herself, but in punishment for misusing the amulet, it summons the banished Princess Ivy, who spreads her evil across the kingdom. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Princess Amber Supporting characters: * Prince James * King Roland II * Baileywick * Clover * Queen Miranda * Cedric * Everburn (first appearance) * Flambeau (first appearance) * Nitelite (first appearance) * Smokelee (first appearance) * Hobwing (first appearance) * Princess Rapunzel (only appearance) Villains: * Princess Ivy (first appearance) * Princess Ivy's butterflies (first appearance; no lines) * Princess Ivy's dragonflies (first appearance, no lines) Other characters: * Robin (no lines) * Mia (no lines) * Rex (no lines) * Violet (no lines) * Suzette (no lines) * Chef Andre * Princess Jasmine (mentioned only) * Princess Ariel (mentioned only) * Princess Cinderella (mentioned only) * Princess Belle (mentioned only) * Wormwood (no lines) * Goodwyn (portrait; cameo) * Winnifred (portrait; cameo) * Whatnaught (no lines) * Cordelia (first time mentioned) * McBlazin (first appearance; no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Sofia's bedroom *** Kitchen *** Amber's bedroom * Tangu (mentioned only) * Blazing Palisades (first appearance) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Jiggly Wiggly Pudding * Cabbages * Butterfly nets Vehicles * Flying stagecoaches Cast Songs * "A Kingdom of My Own" * "Smoke, Wings and Fire" * "Risk It All" Connections to previous events * and celebrate their wedding anniversary; they got married in . * and met Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". * The glass stained window of the royal family was introduced in "A Royal Mess". * The Amulet cursed Sofia in "The Amulet and the Anthem". Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the DVD of the same name on August 24, 2015. * Disney Press published a book adaptation on October 7, 2014. * Rapunzel is the sixth Disney Princess to guest star. She comes from the 2010 film Tangled. Rapunzel is the first Princess to have already been rendered with CGI before appearing in Sofia the First, with the previous ones coming from 2-D films. * Smoke, Wings and Fire are a parody of Earth, Wind & Fire. Errors * Sofia claims that Amber is the only one she's told about her amulet, but Sofia told Oona about it in "The Floating Palace". External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes